La confrérie des fantômes de Poudlard
by Dumbie56
Summary: Paul et ses amis vont à Poudlard pour leur cinquième années, celle des BUSE, mais cette année se déroulera t-elle comme prévu ?


« -Paul, tu as préparé tes affaires pour demain ?

\- Ouiiiiiii maman ! répétais-je pour la 52 ème fois depuis le début de la soirée.

\- Tu as bien pris ta baguette et tes robes, sans oublier les livres au programme de cette année ?

\- Tout à fait ils sont là … ! » répondis-je extrêmement agacé.

En effet tout ce remue-ménage n'était pas anodin, nous étions le 31 Août, et qui dit fin du mois d'août, dit fin des vacances …. J'étais malheureusement désespéré à l'idée de reprendre les cours, mais en même temps une sorte d'excitation m'envahissait. Je rentrais cette en cinquième année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Et c'était l'année où se déroulent les examens les plus stressant de l'univers selon moi : les BUSE, ou comprenez « Brevet Universel De Sorcellerie Elémentaire ». Ces derniers avaient pour objectifs de tester les aptitudes des sorciers en fin de cinquième année. « Tu as encore du temps » me direz vous mais pour moi, non. Ces examens me stressaient depuis un an déjà, d'autant plus que mes meilleurs amis avaient, eux, des aides de la part de leurs familles. Mais moi non … J'avais mes parents, mon grand frère et ma grande sœur, tous Moldu. Oui j'étais le seul sorcier de la famille … Ce pour quoi ma maman ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour moi chaques années (ce qui avait le don de m'énerver singulièrement je dois dire). J'avais donc passé la moitié de mes vacances à réviser, au grand désespoir de mes amis. Cependant nous avions prévu aujourd'hui même une dernière après-midi ensemble avant de repartir pour Poudlard, ce qui promettait d'être génial, et palpitant.

Soudain j'entendis

« - A TABLEEEEE », c'était maman.

Je descendis donc je grand escalier en pierre de la maison. Nous vivions dans une petite maison au centre ville de Winshagu. Vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler, c'est normal c'est absolument perdu, au beau milieu de la campagne anglaise, mais bon l'avantage c'est que nous étions tranquille en toutes circonstances.

Je passai donc dans le salon et m'essayai à la table. Il y avait au menu, poulet et frite « miam » me dis-je. Le repas fut assez long mais nous terminâmes de manger vers treize heures trente, et je partis sans plus attendre retrouver mes trois meilleurs amis, par Portoloins, pour notre après midi dans Londres. Il était environ 14 heures quand ils arrivèrent tout les trois ensemble. Lucas Mayor, grand musclé, brun et qui faisait un peu peur parfois, mieux valait être son ami que son ennemi. Julie Bradley, Blonde assez petite et extrêmement intelligente, je comptais bien entendu sur son soutient pour les examens, enfin j'espérais qu'elle serait compatissante et m'aiderait à réviser. Et enfin Hugo Dupuis : nom typiquement français, pour un français pure souche, mais vivant en Angleterre. Hugo portait quasiment tout le temps son berret en dehors de Poudlard et mangeait sans cesse du pain et des croissants, il était de taille normal et Brun.

Mes trois meilleurs amis et moi même arrivâmes au centre de la place et nous dîmes bonjour. Le temps d'échanger quelques banalités du genre « Comment vas tu ? » ou encore « Pas trop triste de quitter la maison ? », et nous partîmes en direction du cinéma. Lucas, Hugo et Julie étant tout trois issus de familles de sorciers depuis des générations, ils ne connaissaient évidement pas le cinéma, et j'avais dû leur inculquer cette tradition du monde Moldu.

La séance se finit vers dix-sept heures et je devais avouer que ce film fut vraiment nul. Mes amis n'étaient pas non plus convaincus. Nous partîmes donc manger une glace et je rentrais directement chez moi sur le coût de dix-neuf heures, et vis ma maman m'attendant sur le pas de la porte, je m'attendais à me faire réprimander, mais non elle me dis simplement :

« - Ha te voilà, le dîner est servit.

\- Je suis rentré avec une demie heure de retard ? lui répondis-je

\- Oui, et alors ? Me rétorqua elle

\- D'habitude je suis puni pour ce genre de chose ?

\- Pas cette fois, c'est ton dernier jour de vacances donc je te laisse tranquille, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois le faire tout le temps n'est ce pas ?

\- Promis maman » Lui répondis-je enfin.

Une fois le repas terminé je montais dans ma chambre pour aller m'endormir. Je devais être en forme pour la rentrée à Poudlard, mais je ne parvins pas tout de suite à trouver le sommeil, j'étais bien trop anxieux à l'idée de ces examens en fin d'année, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser sans arrêt …. Il était au alentour de minuit lorsque je parvins enfin à m'endormir.

OoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOooooooo

Le lendemain matin lorsque j'ouvris les yeux mes parents étaient au dessus de moi en train de me regarder, plateau du petit déjeuner et mes vêtements a la mains, ce qui me valut évidement un réveil en sursaut. Cependant ils me traitaient comme un roi. Me servant petit déjeuner au lit et me répétant sans cesse « Ca va ? Il ne te manque rien ? ». Apparemment être le seul sorcier de la famille n'était pas forcément un inconvénient par moment. Après avoir finis de manger, de m'habiller, et de me toiletter, nous partîmes vers la gare de King's Cross à Londres, l'endroit d'où partait le train qui nous emmène à Poudlard chaques années. Un portoloin avait été installé spécialement pour s'y rendre. Arrivé à la gare nous traversâmes le mur ,comme a notre habitude, entre les voies 9 et 10 pour arriver sur le quai numéro neuf trois quart. Alors je revis pour la première fois depuis un an ce majestueux et très long train rouge nommé « Poudlard Express », qui devait nous emmener à l'école de sorcellerie. J'embrassais mes parents et mes frères et sœurs, en pensant que je ne les reverrais pas avant Noël, ce qui me fit verser une petite larme. Puis je montais dans le train et alla m'installer avec mes trois amis dans la cabine numéro 28 du Poudlard Express. Le train commença a crachoter, et il se mit en route, j'adressais un dernier signe de la main à mes parents tout en m'enfonçant vers le beau Paysage de l'Écosse, ou se situait l'école.


End file.
